


POOPOO TAKES A TRIP

by Immora1CheeseBurger



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Basically a gay panic and the shits, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immora1CheeseBurger/pseuds/Immora1CheeseBurger
Summary: Poopoo was walking home, why you ask? because they shit themselves yes you heard that right. They honestly felt so embarrassed when it happened but they also thought it was funny/comforting as all their online friends were making it a joke. Poopoo thought they were going to be fired! they will just have to see in the morning. They need a plan to fix this mess of poo, impress their crush and keep their job! this was going to be an interesting week..
Comments: 2





	POOPOO TAKES A TRIP

**Author's Note:**

> Poopoo drinks expired milk.

Poopo Wasn't having a great day They were tired, didn't get much sleep that night, and oddly enough their stomach hurts quite abit. To be fair they experienced cramps every so often so to her it wasn't that big of a deal. Plus it wasn't that bad this morning so everything was going to be fine right??

She was dead wrong. You could ask a frog a math question and no matter what answer they would give would be more correct then She was. You see they were working a shift with her crush today. They thought maybe they should invite them to hang out or something this week! To get to know eacher abit more and you know make them think their cool! So yeah back to the situation. That didn't go ANYTHING like she planned AT ALL. As They were building up the courage to talk to them well they worked, their stomach hurt ALOT and when I say alot I MEAN ALOT. 

"Hey are you ok" Poopoo's Crush asked as they noticed how pale Poopoo's face was. Poopoo was freaking out Obviously. "ABORT MISSON!! MISSON ABORT" But NO they weren't going to back down to her own anxiety! BE GAY DO CRIME! "Ha! I'm fine why do you ask?" They responded trying to seem calm and cool. But why does their stomach Hurt so much?

So this was officially the worst day EVER. Of all times to feel bad it had to be now. Poopo was mentally kicking themselves as they sat down, the bubbling pain in their side REALLY didn't help at all. Her crush didn't exactly believe that they were fine and made her sit down. Now she is sitting down watching their crush work well she is probably about to shit themselves or something. "Now you sit there for a few minutes till you feel better!" Poopo's crush demanded. 

After that Poopoo proceeded to Shit themselves. Yes you heard that right, the joke about shitting themselves earlier was coming true in the worst possible way. They had gotten up despite her crush asking what's wrong and tried to run to the bathroom. It didn't work her crush was following them asking if they were ok as they shit their pants. Her crush watched her shit her pants. It stank up the whole area and everyone else around stopped. Just to look at them, Poopoo's crush went quiet as the shit stain formed. Poopoo stood there frozen and horrified. "Did you just shit your pants?" Poopoo's Crush asked after a minute of silence. 

So yeah, that happened. Everything after that was kinda normal?? Well as normal as you can get after shitting your pants infront of your crush. Yes Poopoo did have a chnage of clothes. They ended up talking to their boss and they sent her home early and their crush was gone by the time they left the office, so they walked home, embarrassed, holding shit clothes, and telling their friends on a live witch ended up being a copy pasta. The last part was really funny though and Allen, an online friend, even started writing a Fanfiction about it! That was awesome. 

On their way home they may or may not have thrown their shit stained clothes on some random wiggle wiggle but who knows, not them!

**Author's Note:**

> If this is what I'm going to be known for idk if I will be pissed or not but at least I didn't shit myself so I got that going for me :D


End file.
